


Garbage

by PastelPigeon



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), King of the Hill, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: i was in physical pain writing this, it has taken years off me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPigeon/pseuds/PastelPigeon
Summary: Don't fucking ask dude





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to write this so I did. Also for anyone following me wondering where the 2nd part of the Gabriel fic is, it'll be soon trust me.

“Another beautiful day to pimp sweet lady propane.” Hank was talking to himself as he worked. With the monsters coming from the underground, it could only mean good things for business. There’s a whole new group of people who had yet to experience the wonders of propane. The first customer approaching the building was clearly human though. His black hair was balding possibly from age or stress, maybe both.

“Welcome to Strickland Propane! I’m Hank Hill how can I help you?” Hank gave him his best retail smile.

“Hey, I’m Bob. I’m having a beach barbecue to welcome some of the monsters to the surface.” Bob scratched his mustache. “I was gonna go for charcoal but they insisted on trying propane cooked food.”

“Good on them I say. There’s’ nothing better than propane.” Hank puffed out his chest a bit. He was so proud of his second love, propane. His first love being his family. “How many tanks are you looking to get?”

“Four, please. If we don’t use it all I can always use it at my store.” Bob got out his wallet and paid for the tanks.

“You own a restaurant?” Hank raised an eyebrow. He started bringing Bob to the tanks stored outside.

“Ya, its Bob’s Burgers.” Bob followed behind.

“Heh, maybe I’ll have to try it some time.” Hank started to help load the tanks into Bob’s car.

“Why don’t you come down for the barbecue and try some?”

“That sounds swell, I’ll be there.” Hank waved to the man as he drove off.

 

“I hope these people are nice dad.” Bobby spoke as they walked along the beach to the event.

“If they’re anything like Bob, I’m sure they’re fine folk.” Hank responded to his son as they approached the event. It was a simple set up, there were a few picnic tables set up next to the barbecues. Bob was already grilling, stopping to wave as he saw hank approach.

“Hey I’m glad you could make it.”

“Glad to be here. I don’t believe you’ve met the misses yet.”

“Peggy Hill, nice to meet you.” Peggy gave Bob a polite smile.

“And here’s our son-“Hank went to motion towards Bobby but he was nowhere to be seen. “Now where has that boy gone off to?”

“I think he’s over with the other kids.” Sure enough he was already talking with the others.

“Huh, well at least he’s made friends.”

“My kids are a bit of a handful, but that Frisk seems like a good kid.” There was a young person with a striped shirt, must have been Frisk. Bob’s kids were easy to spot out due to the family resemblance. As they were talking a woman in a red shirt came over from one of the tables.

“Whatcha talking about over here?”

“Just chatting with some new friends. This is my wife Linda. Linda, Hank and Peggy Hill.”

“Oh my god, it’s so nice to meet you. Peggy you gotta come talk knitting with me and Tori.”

“Lead the way.” Peggy followed Linda over to the table where a large goat woman was sitting. Hank could only assume that was ‘Tori’.

“Bob will the food be ready soon?” A large goat man approached the two.

“Soon Asgore.” Bob flipped a few burger’s over. “This is Hank, he’s the guy I got the propane from.”

“Asgore Dreemurrr.” he held out his hand.

“Hank Hill.” shaking hands the two smiled at each other.

“Would you like some tea?” Asgore motioned to a table with a tea pot and cups on it.

“No thanks. Not much of a tea drinker.”

“Fair enou-“Asgore was cut off by a man in a flaming shirt.

“Hey it’s me Guy Fieri. I could smell that sweet BBQ sauce from miles away.” Guy seemed to appear out of thin air.

“Oh my god!” Bob’s excitement was evident.

“Do you know this man Bob?” Asgore questioned.

“He’s Guy Fieri he does a show called Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives. It’s so nice to meet you mister Fieri.”

“Please call me Guy. Mister Fieri is my father’s name. Do you mind if I try one of your burgers?”

“Of course I’d be honored.” Bob went to work setting up a burger. “Here you go do you want anything to put on it?”

“No thanks, I need to go to flavor town right now.” The burger brought a single tear to Guy’s face.

“Are you ok Guy?” Hank spoke up worried about the man.

“Do you have a restaurant Bob? I need to do an episode on it if you do.” Guy wiped the tear from his face.

“I do actually; it’s called Bob’s Burgers.”

“I’ll go talk to my agent right now about getting it on air. Don’t go anywhere.” Guy left to call his agent.

“Well that was something.” Asgore said with a puzzled expression.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be on TV.” There were stars in Bob’s eyes. This would be great exposure for the restaurant. Hank interrupted his day dreaming.

“If the burgers are done do you mind if we chow down?”

“Oh of course, help yourselves.” Bob started plating the other burgers. The kids and other monsters came over to grab their meals. Once he made sure everyone had their burger done to their liking Bob did up his own. He took a seat with Asgore and Hank once he was finished.

“These are as good as you said Bob.” Hank complimented the chef. “I’ll definitely have to stop by your restaurant.”

Asgore was too busy chowing down to say anything.

“Thanks, I’m glad people are enjoying them.” Bob said with a smile from ear to ear on his face.

Everyone was enjoying their meal and getting to know each other. Things were looking good for human monster relationships. Even if this was a small event it was evidence humans and monsters could get along. 


End file.
